Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $91\%$
Answer: $91$ percent = $91$ per cent = $91$ per hundred $91\% = \dfrac{91}{100}$ $\hphantom{91\%} = 0.91$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.